finalfantasyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Mythril (item)
thumb Mythril É um metal valioso encontrado na série Final Fantasy. Ele pode ser usada em muitas peças de equipamentos , como espadas, armaduras e manoplas. O nome é derivado de um metal chamado de Mithril , aparecendo em universo imaginário de J.R.R. Tolkien em O Hobbit e O Senhor dos Anéis. Aparições ''Final Fantasy II A equipe precisa encontrar o Mythril, a fim de transformar-lo em armas para o exército rebelde. No entanto, ele é mantido na Semitt Falls e é guardado por um sargento do exército Palameciano. Quando ele é recuperado e levado para Altair, o ferreiro Tobul começará a produzir armas de Mythril que podem ser usados pela equipe. Final Fantasy VII Há uma Mina de Mythril que a equipe deve passar no caminho para Junon , mas a mina foi abandonada devido ao advento da energia Mako. O item chave Mythril pode ser obtido a partir do velho na caverna a nordeste de Junon (a equipe precisa do buggy para cruzar o rio). O homem dormindo diz para jogador quantas batalhas que lutaram ou quantas vezes eles escaparam ou dá uma dica sobre como adquirir a Materia Mestre da Huge Materia. Se os dois últimos dígitos de números de batalhas que o jogador lutou são iguais, o homem irá dar um item. Se os números forem impares, ele dá o Mythril e se os dois últimos números são iguais (a menos que os números sejam dois zeros) ele vai dar um ''Bolt Ring. O pedaço de Mythril pode ser entregue a um homem que vive em uma casa entre Gongaga e Gold Saucer , e ele deixa o jogador escolher entre dois tesouros em sua casa; o tesouro no piso térreo tem um Gold Armlet, eo tesouro no piso superior contém melhor Limit Break de Aeris , O Great Gospel . Depois de negociar o pedaço de Mythril, o jogador pode adquirir outro do homem dormindo, para que possa obter os dois tesouros. Entre 32.768 e 65.535 batalhas, o homem não vai dar nenhum item. Isso é porque o jogo não pode usar uma número-chave maior que 32767, e vai usar números de -32768 a 32767. O jogo calcula a chance de obter qualquer Mythril ou um Bolt Ring, removendo 100 até que o resultado está entre 0 e 99, mas em 32.768 batalhas, o jogo irá considerar que o jogador esta na batalha -32.768, ou seja, o jogo nunca irá remover 100 eo número de batalhas nunca será considerado entre 0 e 99; portanto, entre 32.768 e 65.535 batalhas, o jogador não pode obter Mythril ou o Bolt Ring. Após as batalhas 65.535 o contador zera e começa de novo desde o início. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Mythril é um item usado na Fusão de Materia. Para cada peça usada, a nova Materia irá conceder um ponto adicional para Vitalidade da Materia, até um limite de 99 peças. Mythril é um drop do Holy Tonberry , Tycoon , Gaea Malboro , Diceratops , G Hetairos e G Purgatório , é roubado do Holy Tonberry, Mover EX , G Paladin , G Judecca e do G Purgatório. Final Fantasy XI Mythril é usado para fazer alguns equipamentos em Final Fantasy XI. Ele pode ser forjada em lingotes mas é usado principalmente para as moedas em Aht Urhgan . Moedas Mythril valem 1/5 de uma Moeda imperial de ouro, ou cerca de duas vezes o valor da de prata, e, portanto, dez vezes o valor da de Bronze. Final Fantasy XII Mythril é uma peça rara de Loot em Final Fantasy XII, e pode ser vendido no bazar , a fim de obter itens raros. Mythril pode ser roubado de Molen . É também uma recompensa por completar a caça pelo Roblon . No Bazar, Mythril é um dos itens necessários para fazer a Whale Whisker . Final Fantasy XIV Mythril é um tipo de minério em Final Fantasy XIV. Principalmente extraído do Sagolii Desert no sul de Thanalan , ele é usado para na elaboração de uma grande variedade de armas de nível médio, armaduras, acessórios e mobilha. Como material, é valorizada pelos cavaleiros de Ishgard devido à sua durabilidade contra dragonfire. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance thumb Silvril é um item de missão que dá 3% de Defesa quando posta em batalhas. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire do Rift thumb Mythril é um material Loot, obtido por completar as missões "''Strong Lady", "Stuck in the Muck", "The Stone with No Name", "A Lasting Peace", e "From 'Cross the Sea". Ela é necessária, para criar a Materia Blade, The Fallen Angel, Heretic Rod, Ivory Pole, Cat Claws, White Fangs, Templar Shield, e o Angel Ring. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Mythril é um item de artesanato, comprado por 5.000 gil no River Belle Path durante o segundo e o terceiro ciclo. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Mythril é um material que pode ser comprado por 100 gil, criado por 50 gil, utilizando-se três Shards Mythril, uma pedra vermelha, e uma pedra azul através da pergaminho Mythril, ou ganhado de Carniflower, Dragon, e Behemoth no Templo Lunite, Cu Chaspel e Coelacanth em Rela Cyel Past no Modo Normal, ou Daedalus, Hammer Goblin, Ice Flan, Dark Skeleton, Cloud Bee (apenas em Abyssus Forest), Goblin, Ice Bomb, Lick Prickle, Lizardman, Mu (em todos os lugares no Valley of Heroes), Behemoth (em Old Town), Skeleton, Coelacanth at Rela Cyel, Scorpion (em Valley of Heroes), e Garuda no Mount Vaal no Modo Difícil ou Modo Muito Difícil. [[Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time|''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time]] Mythril é um material que pode ser obtido através da criação de que para 160 gil e usando-se três Fragmentos Mythril, três Poeiras branco, e três Poeiras escuras. ''Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Mythril pode ser roubada ou adquirido após derrotar um Mythriltoise na área externa de Invidia . Há uma pequena chance de um Mimic soltá-lo depois de ser derrotado. Mythril é uma das duas formas de tentar chocar o ovo de dragão em Invidia. Se o jogador dá um pedaço de Mythril para o proprietário da Loja de Armas, o lojista vai dar ao jogador um Mythril Hammer. Se o jogador negociar um pedaço de Mythril com Mylion em Urbeth depois de derrotar o Dragão de Gelo, ela vai dar ao jogador as Rainbow Boots . Dissidia Final Fantasy Mythril é um acessório de comércio que pode ser encontrado em baús de tesouro durante o Modo História. Ele é necessário para o comércio de equipamentos Mythril. Dissidia 012 final Fantasy Mythril é um acessório de comércio que é encontrado em vários baús de tesouro e no Moogle Shop . Ele concede uma sorte quando equipado. Como antes, é necessário que para o comércio de equipamento Mythril. Pictlogica Final Fantasy thumb Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' thumb Mythril é um item raro em Final Fantasy Record Keeper utilizados para fins específicos: Dentro de um Reino, Mythril pode ser usado para: *Recuperar toda a Stamina, se não tem necessário para entrar uma batalha. *Recuperar por completo a equipe do jogador. *Revive a equipe do jogador, se todos tiverem KO em batalha. O jogador é então concedido um aumento de 10% nas estatísticas. No Hall of Records, Mythril pode ser usado para: *Expandir estoques de equipamentos do jogador, habilidades e limite de orbs. *adquirir relíquias raras do jogo, por uma taxa de 5 Mythril. Mythril é ganho através de completar um calabouço clássico ou Elite, pela primeira vez, e também pode ser obtido como parte de um evento especial. Mythril também é ganho no 5º e 10º dia consecutivo que abre o jogo. File:FFRK_50000Likes_Banner.jpg|Banner da campanha de 50000 curtidas. Etimologia Mithril é a chamada Prata dos Anões do mundo inventado por J. R. R. Tolkien. Nas obras deste autor, Mithril é um metal mais valioso do que o ouro. É valioso devido à sua raridade, ao seu brilho, ao peso incrivelmente leve e à resistência imensa. A sua cor é azulada. Quando Frodo Bolseiro parte de Valfenda (Casa de Elrond) no início da aventura do Anel, o seu tio, Bilbo Bolseiro, oferece-lhe uma camisa de Mithril cravejada de esmeraldas. Segundo Gandalf, este artefato era mais valioso que o Condado inteiro. Bilbo Bolseiro adquiriu a camisa de Mithril na sua aventura à Montanha Solitária onde teve vários encontros com Smaug. Foi do tesouro deste dragão que a cota de malha foi encontrada e dada ao hobbit pelos anões. O livro "O Hobbit" escrito por J. R. R. Tolkien e publicado em 1937 conta esta história. en:Mythril (Item) Categoria:Itens Categoria:Itens chave Categoria:Itens de Final Fantasy II Categoria:Itens de Final Fantasy VII Categoria:Itens de Final Fantasy XII Categoria:Itens de Final Fantasy XIV Categoria:Itens de Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Categoria:Itens de Final Fantasy XI